The Greatest Smut That Ever Did Smut
by chemkate
Summary: Really the title says it all. Unadulterated smut...or not depends on how you look at it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Those rights belong to TNT, Tess Gerrtisen, and Janet Tamaro and probably more people.

Jane pinned Maura against the door as soon as they entered the apartment. One hand held Maura's wrists above her head as the other began a slow, tortuous journey down the buttons of Maura's shirt. Jane leaned down and nibbled at the pulse point in Maura's neck.

"Fuck, Jane…" Maura breathed out as Jane ran her tongue up her neck and swirled it a little in her ear. Jane followed the curve of her ear and sucked on Maura's earlobe as one of her hands tangled in Maura's hair. Maura's wrist held above her head, a hand tightly bound in her hair, and the slow unbuttoning of her shirt was almost too much for the doctor. "Jane, please…please just fuck me now."

A possessive growl rumbled up from deep within Jane as the verbally prude doctor begged for Jane to take her. Jane felt a warm gush of love fluid soak her panties irreparably ruining them. Jane, with the knowledge of likely receiving a non-kinky scolding later, ripped the rest of the buttons from their holes and tore Maura's blouse open. Taking a moment to admire the heaving funbags as they strained against the sheer lacy bra, Jane breathed in slowly to calm her racing heart and libido so that she didn't cream her panties before she could pleasure Maura. Picking the smaller woman up in a fireman's carry, Jane took Maura back to her bedroom.

Setting the petite blonde down by the bed Jane leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss. Forever, it seemed, the two kissed each exploring the other's mouth until they were forced apart to breathe. Pulling her face away, Jane dived down into the heaving cleavage and blew raspberries in her lover's boobage. Giggling, Maura drew her detective's face away from her chest and pushed the angular features further down her stomach towards her throbbing core. On her knees now, Jane looked up into the trusting hazels eyes that had been darkened by desire as she slid the zipper at the back of Maura's skirt down. Jane placed small kisses on Maura's stomach and nibbled at her protruding hip bones as Maura used Jane's shoulders for support while she stepped out of her skirt. Maura began to step out of her heels but was stopped by Jane's raspy, "Don't."

Jane, feeling a bit emotional, buried her face in her lover's muff as she inhaled the scent of her arousal. Jane silently thanked God for bringing her to this point in her life, on her knees in front of the most beautiful and intelligent woman she had ever encountered. Maura dug her hands into Jane's ebony tresses and the other woman took her moment. Impatient, Maura tugged on Jane's hair to bring her back up for a long languid kiss. Maura slipped her arms around Jane's waist and began to tug the shirt from Jane's pants. Manicured fingernails scratched up Jane's back taking the shirt up with them. Sliding the shirt off completely, Maura was finally able to rest her gaze on Jane's titties. Though smaller than her own, Maura had never been disappointed with feasting on Jane's breasts. Trailing kisses down from Jane's collar bone to her breasts Maura's mouth latched onto a pert nipple through Jane's sports bra. Like a Bissell, Maura sucked on the thin fabric covering Jane's nipple until the fabric was soaked through. Maura slipped her hands down a taunt stomach trailing her nails down until she reached Jane's fly. Unbuttoning the fabric, Maura dove her hand down into the moist cavern of her lady love.

Jane's hips bucked violently at the feel of Maura's hands intruding into her most private of places. Steadying herself by placing her hands on Maura's head as the other woman continued to lave her breast through her bra, Jane slid her pants down, her hands grazing the thighs of both women. Jane placed her hands at the back of Maura's thighs and lifted the woman, Maura's legs wrapped around Jane's waist as she walked Maura onto the bed. Still at God's milk bottles, Maura had not lifted her head from Jane's chest until a gentle finger lifted Maura's chin so that the woman was left staring into dark chocolate pools of desire.

"I love you." Jane whispered into a kiss as she gently laid the blond down. Kissing down from Maura's neck, Jane made her way down the yoga toned body, stopping only to remove the sheer black bra from what she affectionately called the "Rack of God." Moving further down the tight, white abs Jane placed tender kisses on the flesh then circling her tongue Jane dipped her tongue down into the paler woman's naval. After a few moments of laving attention on that cavity, Jane moved further south to her favorite orifice. Using her teeth, Jane pulled the matching sheer, black panties down the muscular thighs. Coming back up the thighs, Jane took a moment to admire the pink salivating mouth on her bed. A waft of desire reached Jane's nose making the slender detective dive into the fur burger like she was starving.

Maura moaned as Jane made sure her tongue scrubbed under the folds of her lover, leaving no spot untouched. Using her nose, Jane rubbed the tender love bud of her woman as her tongue pressed deep into the pink womb. Long tone legs wrapped around Jane's back, the stiletto clad feet dug small indentions into the muscular back as Maura tangled her fingers into the brunette's hair. Jane's tongue continued to stroke her G-spot bringing Maura to a fast and pelvis shattering orgasm. Abruptly leaving the spent woman Jane walked into their closet and came out with something behind her back.

"My God, Jane…that was…that was amazing."

"We're not done yet, love." Jane murmured as she stretched over her semi-unconscious bedmate. Jane stripped off her sports bra and through her dripping ruined panties into the trash. Maura strained to see what it was that Jane had brought with her from the closet but couldn't see what it was. Molding herself to her love's body Jane stretched out and laid flush against her body. Jane positioned her ham wallet over the other woman's thigh and slowly rubbed against Maura's up thrusts. Jane lightly kissed the small tears that escaped the hazel eyes away, the moment being a bit too much for Maura's lacrimal glands to handle. The slow gently thrust was enough to get Jane off after the stimulus of their previous love making had been left unattended, however, at the same time it had given Maura enough time to recover and another slow burn to begin with in her own love cave.

Jane recovered quickly and returned her hands to caressing the thighs of her lover. Reaching Maura's apex Jane found that the petite woman was again sopping wet for her. Jane gently thumbed the hood concealing Maura's clit and built the woman up a little further. Maura was so focused on the feelings radiating out from her core that she was surprised when the cool aluminum straight stick was almost viciously shoved into her. Hearing her gasp, Jane leaned up to place gentle kisses along Maura's jaw.

"Jane…Jane what are you doing?"

"Just using a little police brutality." Jane responded as she increased the thrust of the metal billyclub. Though it didn't happen often Maura loved it when Jane used her "bad cop" persona in the bedroom. Maura had never told Jane but the absolute dominance and degradation that came at the hands of Bad Cop Jane never failed to arouse her like nothing else. A few quick and rough thrusts was all it took to get her off again, this time the orgasm soaked the sheets beneath them and a little splattered on Jane's thighs as well.

Removing the billyclub from Maura's love nest, Jane tossed it aside too tired to bother with cleaning it at the moment. Watching the fierce orgasm that wracked the body of her lover had been enough to bring Jane to a crashing orgasm as well. Rolling over and pulling Maura's sweat soaked and exhausted body up flush against her own Jane spooned behind her. Resting her left hand over Maura's breast, Jane felt the quick staccato of her heartbeat begin to slow as Maura finally began to regain her breath. Jane leaned forward and placed a single kiss upon Maura's cheek, the other woman already having fallen into a post-coital sleep that would last until morning.

"I love you, Maura. With everything that I am."


End file.
